the change
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: one shot i wrote four months ago. Ron cheats on Hermione and she ends up in the same time and place with Draco for the first time. Give it a try? I swear it's a good oneshot. Read and review, yeah?


**Countdown to school: 5 Days**

**I was lying in my bed last night, trying to form a plot line for the iCarly fic and I honestly couldn't put one together. I sat there for ages searching for the perfect words, the perfect tears and jokes but there was nothing. Pardon me, but I won't be doing that one.**

**So, here is your beautiful, wonderful Dermione fanfic. **

**I have been watching videos on youtube to get inspiration for these fics so I put in the little search bar "Draco/Hermione" not knowing what it would do to me. not so much inspiration for this little oneshot, but I did find SO much inspiration for a fic. So, expect to see me back this fall. Soon. Maybe the first chapter today even if I just can't resist the pull of the story. The gravitational pull of an idea is astounding, isn't it? **

**As for this oneshot, it's as if Ron cheated on Hermione and then, well, you'll see. :D**

**Hannah xx**

**Hermione's POV: **

I walked silently away from Ron's house, heart on my sleeve. I couldn't believe that Ron would after all we've been through, cheat on me. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I silently moved away from the house I'd spent so much time, so many holidays. I walked away from my best friends and the boy I thought I loved. Aimlessly, I trudged through the surrounding fields of grass, wrapping my arms around my body and adjusting my rucksack on my shoulder.

I would be going back to Hogwarts in two days, alone, because Ron didn't want to face me and Harry didn't need to finish school in order to get a job. Yes, Ginny would be there, but frankly it wouldn't be right, wouldn't be the same. When I look at her, I'll see him.

Silently, I walked up the path away from the Burrow, eyes watery, before I was out of range and could Disaparate away. I appeared in Diagon Alley and let out a long sigh, heading toward the Leaky Caldron where I'd rent a room for a few nights, peering around to find that over the summer, Diagon Alley had been restored to it's former glory.

I smiled despite everything, looking around at the place I'd come to be so found of. Everything about Diagon Alley was enchanting and you could spend days exploring and not see everything amazing about it.

Silently, I crossed the crowded Alley, watching as first years walked into the book store and muggle borns looked around, astounded like I had once. Pushing the door to the Leaky Caldron open, I slipped across the room, smiling at Tom who was hunched over the counter of the little pub. "Hello, Tom." I greeted, waving and sitting at the stool in front of him.

He nodded, looking up from his paper. "Ah, Miss Granger, Harry Potter's friend, yes?" He asked, nodding agreeably when I nodded in confirmation that he had the right person. It seemed fitting that forever I'd be remembered as "Harry Potter's friend," but one day I'd make a name for myself. Hermione Granger, the writer, the teacher. "What can I do for you today?"

I smiled weakly at him. "I need a room for two nights." I told him and he nodded, turning to the wall of keys behind me and handing me one with the number 5 on it. "Thank you." I told him, moving to leave but he stopped my, hand on my arm.

"Miss Granger, where are your little friends?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and I sighed loudly, turning to look at him once again.

I forced a smile, eyes pained. "They're at home, Tom." I replied, desperately hoping he would let the subject drop.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why aren't you with them Miss Granger?" He inquired, frowning a bit as he slid a Butter Beer down the bar toward a man in a black cloak.

My smile faltered and I swayed on my feet, shrugging. "I'm going back to school." I answered simply, looking over my shoulder with a frown. Inwardly, I wondered how many people were listening to this conversation, because, after all, I'm that Granger girl, the book worm friend of Harry Potter.

Tom nodded, smiling inwardly. "Smart move, Granger." He answered, turning away and releasing me to leave.

I sighed, walking away, glad that conversation was over. It was quiet in the pub, a hushed silence and as I turned to look I realized the pub was almost completely empty apart from the man at the bar.

"Granger." The voice greeted, cold and all too familiar as the cloak was pulled off to reveal the pale blonde hair that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

My blood ran cold because he was the last thing I felt like dealing with. "Malfoy." My voice shook around his name, heart pounding like a thousand keys with fluttering, broken wings.

He chuckled darkly, standing from his stool and leaning against the counter. "Don't worry, Granger." He commented, smirking inwardly. "I've changed a bit in the last two years."

I could resist laughing at that. "A bit, Malfoy?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and looking at him. "You became one of them! You tried to kill our headmaster! You went to him, Draco." I sighed, looking over his shoulder as she said his name. "Though I guess it was to be expected."

He glared at me, pulling me toward the rooms and sticking his key into one of the doors, yanking me inside. "Don't say that." He pleaded, frowning deeply.

"Don't say what?" I hissed, standing in the middle of his room with my arms crossed still. "The truth?" My voice was cold as ice, uncaring. Six years of torment culminated in this one moment, because, frankly, it'd been a bad day and I didn't want to feel anything.

His eyes were pained, focusing on a point just over my shoulder. "Hermione." I'd never heard him say my first name before and it sounded like velvet coming from his lips, rippling across the room to ring in my ears. "Please."

To my distaste, at his vulnerability my chest warmed, sunshine spreading through my veins and sending my brain onto overdrive. "Why do you care, Malfoy?" I asked him, fingers clutching at my sides to keep from reaching out.

He frowned, eyebrows pulling together as he pondered the question for a few moments. While he deliberated, the room was overtaken in a deafening silence where I could hear my own heart ratting in my chest. Inwardly, I counted my heartbeats to keep up with the time that was passing. "I'm not a monster." His words were soft, breaking the silence.

I frowned deeply, watching as he took a few steps toward me. "I meant why do you care what I think, Draco." I added, breath catching in my chest as he stepped within a foot of me.

His eyes dropped to the floor, searching the wooden floor for the answers. "I don't know." He admitted before raising his gaze to mine. Eyes smoldering, hands shaking, he stepped forward another step, majorly closing the space between us. "I'm sorry, Hermione." There it was again, his voice uttering my name and sending my heart into a tizzy.

"For?" I asked, heart beating heavily in my chest. Suddenly it was like every nerve ending in my body was on fire.

He sighed, eyes darting from mine to over my shoulder to meet mine once again. "For being so awful for so long." He answered, gray eyes boring into my brown set. "I'm sorry for everything, okay." He turned away from me, walking over and collapsing on the edge of the bed. "Please don't make me list all I've done." He begged, face in his hands.

I let out a long, shaky breath, walking over and sitting beside him. "It's alright, Draco." I answered quietly, reaching out to take his cold hand in mine, forcing him to sit up fully, looking at me with those gray orbs so intensely.

"Why are you here, Granger?" He asked under his breath, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, obviously seeing the lie behind my conversation with Tom.

I shook my head, gaping through the words that so desperately wanted to roll off of my tongue but couldn't seem to articulate the words aloud.

His fingers gently squeezed mine, turning to give me a gentle smile. "It's okay, Hermione." He promised quietly.

"Ron-" I began but he shook his head, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him gently.

"You don't have to say it." He whispered into my hair, hugging me. "I understand."

I bit back a sob, pressing my face against his strong chest. "I don't." I whispered against his shirt and he sighed, encircling me with his arms and stroking my hair.

Things were quiet, the world spinning around us but we were focused, holding each other, healing each other. Suddenly I'd forgiven him, really forgiven him, maybe because I am here in this moment with him, both of us so vulnerable. I don't know why, honestly, but I couldn't hold anything he'd done against me anymore. I just couldn't bare to.

After a few hours of this silent, quiet bounding, Drano's arms loosened around me and he looked down at my fragile expression. "I'm going back to Hogwarts too, Hermione."

**My story idea:**

**It was always Draco. In sixth year when Draco becomes a Death Eater, Hermione is determined to help him, bring him back and help him be good, but things are never that simple.**

**Hannah xx**

**PS: I wrote this four months ago... I'm not sure why I never published it. Well, here it is.**


End file.
